Amor Y Otras Contradicciones
by TomoyoD.Shimon
Summary: Tras varios años de que Hibari y Tsuna se separen de las personas que aman se reunirán de nuevo en la universidad, Hibari y Gokudera como maestros, Tsuna y Yamamoto como estudiantes. Este encuentro solo sucederá con la llegada de dos mafiosos Reborn y Dino, sin mencionar los problemas que vendrán. D/18/80-R/27/59- Menciones-00/OC-51/100-B/26-(Yaoi/humor/ un poco de todo)
1. Namimori

Hola, soy Tomoyo y este es el primer fanfic que escribo espero que les guste. Tengo planeado que sea una historia larga que contendrá Dino/Hibari/Yamamoto también tendrá Reborn/Tsuna/Gokudera y entre otras extravagancias que se me pueden ir ocurriendo.

Mokona: ¡A Tomo-chan siempre se le ocurren extravagancias!

Tomoyo: ¡No es verdad! ¿Y si así lo fuera que tal que a ellos les gusta?

Mokona: De acuerdo no perdemos nada con intentar

Tomoyo: Pero si tu no escribes nada. TTwTT

Mokona: Eso es porque yo soy tu inspiración OwO

TyM: Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>***Namimori***<strong>

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Hibari Kyoya se enamoro era muy joven, tan joven que le fue difícil descifrar que eran aquellos sentimientos que empezaban a golpear en su pecho. Pero estaba enamorado y juro nunca volverlo a estar…<p>

Cuando Hibari apenas tenía diez años ya era diferente a los demás niños de su clase, se mantenía alejado y absorto en sus propios pensamientos, sumergido en un mundo en el cual solo el habitaba. Nunca necesito de nadie y según supuso nadie necesitaba tampoco de él.

Kyoya vivía en un pequeño pueblo llamado Namimori, un lugar donde todos sus habitantes se conocían cuando menos de vista, donde la paz y quietud reinaban como en el más bello cuento de hadas. A aquel pequeño eso le gustaba, especialmente porque podía ir a las afueras del pueblo cerca de unas vías del tren abandonadas cubiertas de musgo y plantas silvestres. Los arboles a su alrededor lucían majestuosos cubriendo el cielo con su imponente presencia. Era perfecto. A Hibari le gustaba sentarse bajo un farol descompuesto, adornado por una hermosa enredadera que florecía con campanillas amarillas que alguna vez juró podrían iluminar.

_-Hola-_ le llamo un joven que aparentaba un par de años más que él. Hibari no respondió más que voltear a verlo con molestia pues invadía su pequeño frasquito lleno de ilusión.

_-¿No hablas mucho?-_ sonrió de manera cálida y los rayos de sol que se colaban de la copa de los arboles se reflejaban en su cabellera dorada.

_-¿Quién eres tú?- _

_-Mi nombre es Dino Cavallone-_ hablo posando sus hermosos ojos avellana sobre el infante. Aquel acto reflejo hiso que Hibari se perdiera por un segundo. ¿Acaso aquel extranjero era la luz que espero toda su vida? No, aquel jovencito de catorce años era más que una lucecilla que tintineaba al son de la voz del azabache, era el sol que salía triunfante a través de las nubes dejando aquellos ojos azules cegados por su inigualable brillo.

_-Tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?-_ pregunto desviando la mirada, porque era un niño y poco sabia del motivo por el cual su corazón se acelero.

_-Sí, recién me mude de Italia- _afirmo sentándose al lado de su acompañante.

_-No_ _dije que pudieras sentarte-_

-_Tampoco me has dicho que me marche-_ sonrió de manera amable.

_-Me voy-_ anuncio en tanto se ponía de pie.

-_Espera, espera_- pidió el rubio impidiéndole al paso –_Acabo de llegar y no tengo amigos, no seas tan mal educado-_ volvió a sonreír y esa sonrisa a Hibari le tocaba el fondo de su ser, se le pudo ir la vida en unos instantes preguntándose el por qué, investigando el motivo y aun así no hubiera logrado darle un nombre a aquel sentimiento que se acababa de filtrar por su corazón.

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?-_ pregunto el de cabellos oscuros cruzándose de brazos tras la insistencia del anterior.

-_Puedes, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?-_ aquellos ojos avellana se llenaron de decisión, tampoco comprendía lo que pasaba pero de lo que estaba seguro es que quería ser amigo de aquel chiquillo tan solitario.

-_Hibari Kyoya_-.

* * *

><p>Cuando las temporadas pasaron aquel mágico lugar se tiño de blanco por la fría nieve, los rieles del tren brillaban congelados por finas capas de hielo, aquellas campanillas amarillas que se encontraban alrededor del farol ya no estaban, se encontraban dormidas esperando con paciencia la primavera.<p>

-_Kyoya, ¡Kyoya!-_ corría un rubio alegremente hacia aquel paraje, llevaba las mejillas sonrosadas por el frio y su rostro adornado con una cálida sonrisa que divergía entre aquellos matices y la calidez que su cuerpo despedía.

_-¿Qué?-_ pregunto con simpleza.

_-Como que "¿Qué?" hace un frio de los mil demonios y tu aquí. ¿Acaso quieres pescar un resfriado?-_ el rubio se notaba preocupado como si fuera el hermano mayor en busca del pequeño que ha salido a mitad de la tormenta invernal.

-_Ese no es tu asunto_- hablo falsamente indignado aunque en su interior sabía bien que aquellos finos rayos ya se encontraban brillando en su interior.

_-Da igual vamos, te llevare a tu casa-._ Dino tomo las frías manos de Hibari arrastrándolo hacia la ciudad, aunque fuera en contra de los deseos del oji-azul no podría dejarlo en aquel lugar, aquel chico claramente le preocupaba, cada célula en su ser gritaba con desesperación "protégelo". Quizá Dino Cavallone fue la única persona que siempre noto la fragilidad de Hibari, aquel blanco transparente que solo palidecía en su presencia y le había permitido albergar aquel cariño en su cuerpo.

_-¿Qué haces?-_ pregunto Hibari afilando un poco su mirada cuando sintió que Dino colocaba algo sobre él.

_-Estas temblando-_ afirmo el rubio cubriéndolo con su bufanda y después con su chaqueta.

_-No me trates de esa manera-_ exigió golpeando la mano de Dino apartándola de él.

_-¿Cuál manera?_- Dino seguía sonriendo como cada día, con aquella luz que se atrevía a iluminarle los días, las noches y colarse hasta el rincón más oscuro donde Kyoya habitaba.

-_No soy un niño_- refunfuño el oji-azul y muy pronto una risa silente se escapo de los finos labios del mayor.

_-Para mí siempre lo serás, aunque tengas veinte, treinta y los que quieras… Kyoya siempre será el mismo en mi corazón-_ Dino tomo las manos de Hibari y por un momento juro que pudo sentir que el interior de este se empezaba a derretir.

Hibari se estremeció pensando que fue por el frio, su cara se sonrojo y culpo a la ventisca. Sus ojos pudieron haberse cristalizado y bien poder culpar a la escarcha. Pero nadie tenía más culpa que aquella sonrisa mágica seguida de un "Hola" que atravesó la copa de los arboles como el más irradiante sol.

_-Q-quítate, nos verán-_ bufo Kyoya en un patético intento de alejarse.

_-Nadie nos ve-_ aseguro el rubio cuando entrelazo sus dedos, el vaho de sus respiraciones se mezclaba como la densa niebla que unía al amanecer.

_-Pero…-_ sus replicas fueron calladas cuando os labios de Dino se posaron en la boca entreabierta de Hibari y la humedad de sus labios se fundió en un momento mágico. La nieve caria haciendo escarcha sobre su cabello, sus respiraciones quemaban en la boca del otro. Aquel beso había durado solo un par de segundos, pero lo suficiente para que Hibari supiera que aquel fue su primer amor, su primer beso y su primera ilusión.

-Te voy a querer siempre, aunque te mueras, aunque me muera- los ojos de Dino brillaron como estrellas cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras por qué lejos de ser falsas, lejos de ser la confesión de un niño de catorce años, eran la confesión de un alma que había encontrado la dicha y la gloria en la boca entreabierta de aquel niño al que acorralaba contra la pared.

Hibari recargo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio mientras este lo abrazo con fuerza y "Te voy a querer siempre" resonaba en sus oídos y su respiración quemaba el cuello de Dino...

* * *

><p>Cuando Dino Cavallone cumplió quince años, apenas termino el invierno y las campanillas amarillas empezaban a revivir sobre el farol, se marcho de regreso a Italia. Hibari quedo como los rieles de aquel tren cubierto de musgo, quedo solitario y los rayos del sol jamás volvieron a atravesar la copa de los arboles.<p>

-No quiero volverme a enamorar- susurraba entre su amargo llanto, porque era un niño que acababa a prender a amar y tan pronto se le había roto el corazón…

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustara  y que le den una oportunidad a esta historia que va a tener muchas cosas hermosas, drama y sufrimiento de muchos personajes. Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo y el apoyo brindado. Les mando todas mis buenas vibras.

Mokona: ¡Yo también! Dejen comentarios si les gusto para poner a Tomo-chan a escribir el siguiente capitulo OwO


	2. Tutor

**Hola! aquí Tomoyo con un nuevo capítulo, bueno como habrán notado decidí que además de las parejas que mencione en el anterior también se podrán ver situaciones Enma/OC, Byakuran/Shoichi, y Fan/Belphegor esto porque mis amados protagonistas necesitarían compañeros, amigos y de vez en cuando alguien que los moleste y que se su guía a veces.**

**Mokona: Solo di que estas algo loca.**

**Tomoyo: P-pero si tu estuviste de acuerdo.**

**Mokona: No recuerdo**

**Tomoyo: P-pero ni siquiera escribes TTnTT**

**Mokona: Para eso te pago .w.**

**Tomoyo: No me pagas! OnO**

**TyM: ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>***Tutor***<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó cuando Tsunayoshi Sawada daba el gran salto de Primaria a secundaria, nunca había tenido muchos amigos, no era popular con las chicas, un desastre en el estudio y un rotundo fracaso en los deportes. Siempre fue así desde que tuvo uso de razón: <em>torpe<em>, tanto que se gano el apodo de _Dame-Tsuna _que se negaba a abandonarlo con forme pasaban los años.

Tsuna regresaba a casa tras un agotador día de clases,_ agotador_ porque lo pasaron a la pizarra donde no pudo hacer ni una pequeña parte del problema, todos sus compañeros se burlaron de él y termino por sonreír cubriendo sus ganas de llorar. Hasta ese punto su día no había estado tan _mal_, si no fuera porque en la hora de educación física parecía ser un imán de pelotas dándole justo en el rostro, sin mencionar cuantas veces no se tropezó mientras trataba de escapar del golpe. Al fin y por si fuera poco, la cereza del pastel llego a la hora de salida cuando a Yashiro Takanaka se le ocurrió la brillante idea de golpearlo en compañía de sus tres amigos.

Había sido un _mal _día para Tsuna, pero valiéndose de toda su fuerza de voluntad _–que no era poca-_ logro llegar a su casa, con el cuerpo lleno de golpes y el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Se limpio un poco antes de siquiera pensar en abrir la puerta, no quería molestar a su madre con sus problemas, no quería que lo viera llorar.

-Tsu kun- soltó Nana una vez que tuvo a su hijo enfrente de ella -¿Qué te paso?- pregunto en tono amoroso limpiando el rostro del castaño con su delantal.

-Me caí- aseguro para de inmediato dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado, no podía permitirse que su madre lo viera a los ojos, no en ese estado, no cuando estaba a punto de quebrarse y ponerse a llorar al no concebir tanta debilidad en su interior.

-Chaos- Rápidamente llamo su atención un hombre apuesto que vestía una camisa amarilla, por sobre de esta un chaleco de vestir negro así como una corbata del mismo color.

-¿Chaos?- se pregunto Tsuna ladeando la cabeza, aquel hombre era extraño o al menos eso le parecía, no conocía muchos adultos que llevaran sombrero y menos con una franja que hiciera juego con su camisa.

-Es mi manera de saludar- se explico desenroscando una de sus patillas, aquel acto había sido tan _sensual _que las mejillas del más joven se pusieron de un tierno rosado.

-El será tu nuevo tutor, ¡¿No es fantástico?!- soltó la mujer con una risotada que vino rompiendo el silencio que se formo en la habitación apenas pronunció las primeras cinco palabras _–tutor-_ ¿necesitaba un tutor?, bueno él sabía que su padre era un desobligado que nunca se encontraba en su hogar, pero ¿tan mal estaba?-

_-Llego a casa golpeado la mayoría del tiempo- Se dijo a si mismo atribuyendo rápidamente la causa._

-Mi nombre es Reborn- se presento mientras bebería café y una mirada de scanner pasaba por encima de Tsuna.

-Y-yo soy Tsunayoshi- soltó casi inaudiblemente.

-Bien los dejo solos iré a tender la ropa- se disculpo Nana saliendo de la habitación.

-¿El piso tiene puños?- Pregunto el mayor poniéndose de pie buscando algo en uno de los estantes.

-¿D-disculpe?- pregunto lo suficientemente confundido para dar un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué si el piso tiene puños?- repitió la pregunta esta vez sosteniendo un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios –No te caíste, te golpearon-

-N-no es verdad… yo- trato de explicarse pero el valor amenazaba por abandonarle pues su vos se iba perdiendo en un hilo.

_-Niños- _suspiro resignado desistiendo de una confesión. –Ven- _ordeno_ tomándolo del brazo atrayéndole frente a él.

-E-espere- pidió instintivamente aunque estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Esta será la _única_ vez que seré amable contigo- le dijo sosteniéndolo de la barbilla, sus ojos negros parecían fríos tanto que Tsuna sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Todo parecía pasar lentamente a segundo plano cuando sintió las manos cálidas del azabache sobre su rostro. Para entonces el más joven ya se encontraba al borde de un desmayo al sentir que solo los alejaban unos cuantos centímetros, su corazón latía rápido, sus manos sudaban, su respiración se agito, sus rodillas temblaron y por un momento pudo jurar escuchar un arpa celestial que le aseguraba que muy probablemente ya estaba muerto.

-Ya esta- soltó el mayor una vez había terminado de curarlo, extrañamente Tsuna lucia mucho peor de cómo llego.

-S-si- apenas carraspeo palabra para por fin sentirse aliviado, ya no tenían que estar tan cerca. –Muchas gracias-

Ahora Reborn era el que se sentía en problemas viendo aquella sonrisa tan cálida, tan hermosa como si del mismo _cielo_ estuviese hablando.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No paso mucho tiempo para que aquel chiquillo de doce años quedara profundamente enamorado del tutor _-¿Quién no?- _a Tsuna casi se le reventaba el hígado cuando veía a las vecinas contonearse coquetas en dirección a su casa solo para poder flirtear o como el dijo _"Querérselo echar al plato"_, entonces el castaño mordía sus lápices con desenfreno hasta que estos crujían.

-No es justo- repetía sin cansancio porque bien _–no era justo-. _Reborn ya era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, Tsuna era apenas un preadolescente de doce años y el otro le llevaba quince años de diferencia, quince años que le parecían una ventaja demasiado grande que no sería fácil dejar de lado, sin mencionar que era algo que podía llevar a su tutor a prisión.

-¿Cómo vas Tsuna?- le pregunto Reborn alborotándole un poco el cabello, a Tsuna se le llenaron los ojos de ilusión, con un brillo que solo salía a relucir en la presencia de aquel hombre.

-Muy bien- asintió feliz con una gran sonrisa que ni la pizarra, ni los deportes y mucho menos Yoshito Takanaka podían borrarle del rostro. _No,_ esa sonrisa jamás se esfumaría si Reborn se quedaba junto a él.

-Déjame ver- pidió en tanto tomaba las hojas sueltas que el castaño llevaba en las manos, -No está mal, este bimestre no reprobaste ninguna materia, aunque todas las aprobaste con la calificación mínima… debes de poner más empeño- puntualizó dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

-¡Reborn prometo esforzarme mucho más!- soltó Tsuna sin que sus palabras pasaran por su cabeza antes de salir por su boca haciendo que se sonrojara por completo, ¿Desde cuándo era tan efusivo? _–Desde que Reborn llego a su vida-._

-Estoy muy contento de que mi patético estudiante este mejorando- le sonrió de manera amable _–ya lo tenía- _el azabache ya estaba enganchado a ese niño aunque su racionalidad dijo: "oye tranquilo viejo estamos hablando de un menor de edad… un preadolescente menor de edad. _Virgen_" para entonces sus pensamientos ya lo torturaban, aun mas por que muy probablemente el día que Tsuna nació el estaba fornicando en algún aula vacía con algún otro chico o chica de su clase.

-Saldré esta noche- Le aviso al castaño clavando sus profundos ojos negros sobre él, cada vez que hacia aquello a Tsuna se le nublaba la vista anunciando un desmayo, pero lo soportaba, ponía todo de él para quedarse consiente y seguir teniendo la dicha de que aquellos ojos estuvieran puestos en el.

Quería que fuera así _siempre_.

Tsuna espero despierto caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación ¿A qué hora pensaría regresar? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará solo? Eran preguntas que le bombardeaban la cabeza, él simplemente se regañaba mentalmente y sacudía su cabello –Tal vez así también se sacudan mis pensamientos- pensó.

Escucho un pequeño sonido al cual no le dio importancia, posteriormente escucho uno más y lo primero que paso por su mente fue _–Reborn_- y como por acto de magia ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

Tsuna sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima cuando vio a su Tutor caminando hacia la sala bañado en sangre.

-¿Q-que te paso?- pregunto mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes _esta sangre no es mía_- soltó con simpleza para simplemente quitarse el saco y empezar a desanudar su corbata.

-¿Enserio?- cuestiono de nueva cuenta mientras el alma le regresaba al cuerpo y su rostropálido recobraba algo de color. _-¿Entonces de quién es?- _pensó mas no se atrevió a preguntar.

-En verdad- dijo desabotonándose la camisa –Vez- señalo su abdomen desnudo el cual parecía no tener rastro de ninguna herida. Tsuna se tenso de inmediato mientras por segunda vez su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo así como su color, estaba pálido, frio, sus rodillas no le respondieron y todo se volvió negro.

_-¿Qué haces aquí Tsuna?- pregunto un pequeño niño con traje de vaca._

_-¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- regreso la pregunta de lo más tranquilo._

_-El gran Lambo-san está soñando idiota- dijo el pequeño sacando una paleta gigante._

_-¡Heeeee!- grito mientras se daba cuenta de que ambos flotaban en un bombón sobre un rio de chocolate._

_-Largo- le echo el más joven lanzándolo al rio. _

-¿Tsuna?...¿Tsuna?- alcanzo a escuchar que lo llamaban -¿Tsuna?, estas bien- pregunto Reborn angustiado al ver como al castaño le escurría un pequeño hilo de sangre por la nariz.

-¿Q-que paso?-

-Te desmayaste- afirmo el hombre levantándolo lentamente -¿Estás enfermo?, por eso no podías dormir ¿no?, ¿Te sientes mal?- para este punto Reborn ya se quería creer cualquier mentira, menos que el joven Tsunayoshi lo veía como el había empezado a verlo.

-S-si- trato de sonreír un poco –_tampoco le iba a decir que me desmaye por verlo… ho dios sigue sin camisa_- Tsuna sintió como si fuera a empezar a convulsionar, su corazón latía alarmantemente rápido y ponía todas sus fuerzas para mantener un grito ahogado en su garganta.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto una vez Reborn llevándolo en brazos hacia la habitación del menor. No podía disimular la gran sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro, bien hubiera podido quererse cubrir la cara y juraría que seguirían notando esa gran sonrisa a kilómetros de distancia.

_-matenmeahora- _Suspiro Tsuna antes de quererse tirar del segundo piso aunque probablemente y con sus suerte solo se habría roto un par de huesos.

El azabache recostó al menor en su cama arropándolo, no dejaba de sonreír, estaba totalmente fascinado por aquel sonrojo que mantenía Tsuna en sus mejillas y que se extendía a sus orejas.

-Buenas noches- se despidió Reborn

-¡Espera!- soltó el castaño tomándolo bruscamente de la mano, trago saliva como si estuviera tragando valor, tomó aire, todo el aire que necesitaba y creyó prudente tener en sus pulmones, corto su respiración por un momento. –Acércate- Reborn hiso caso a la petición sentándose sobre la cama. No dijo ni una sola palabra esperando que el joven se sintiera listo para decir lo que tenía que decir. Lentamente Tsuna levanto la cara, sus ojos marrones parecían estar al borde del llanto lo que provoco que aquel hombre bajara todas sus defensas, su mirada se suavizo de inmediato y un ligero sonrojo se apodero de él.

-M-me g-gustas- Hablo con dificultad, casi instintivamente las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, apretó con fuerza los ojos así como también las sabanas entre sus manos esperando una negativa, que aquel hombre se pusiera de pie y se marchara.

-Eso sería un problema- soltó tras un breve silencio que a Tsuna le pareció eterno, -Ya he delinquido bastante como para que me acusen de pedófilo- comento con una risa que empezó a descomponerse a los pocos segundos –Pero es un problema porque también me gustas-

Tsuna se quedo perplejo, se había preparado mentalmente para todo menos para aquello. Reborn lo tomó de la barbilla, el castaño sintió como aquellos ojos negros le recorrían por dentro llegando a lo más profundo de su ser, guardándose para siempre en un rincón de su corazón.

Reborn se acerco lentamente, tan lento que parecía que el tiempo se congelaba en tanto se perdían los centímetros de distancia, el azabache junto sus labios con ternura en un beso totalmente inmaculado. De la misma manera lenta se alejo a los pocos segundos poniéndose de pie, Tsuna estaba estático y en una tonalidad de rojo que juro nunca antes había visto.

-Tal vez en algunos años mas- Reborn sonrió sinceramente y a la vez con tristeza, volteo a ver aquella encantadora sonrisa que se le había formado a Tsuna en los labios, aquella sonrisa fue la más hermosa que nunca antes había visto y la atesoro dentro de sus recuerdos. –Buenas noches-

Cuando Tsuna despertó por la mañana, bajo a toda prisa para desayunar junto a su amado tutor, pero lo que encontró fue una silla vacía y una nota con su nombre en la mesa.

_Chaos. Tsuna espero que sigas mejorando en tus estudios y no me defraudes. Ya te enseñe a defenderte así que basta de "caerte" de regreso a casa… Tal vez en algunos años y si aun lo deseas nos volveremos a ver.  
>-Reborn<em>

El Castaño tomo aquella nota entre sus manos, apretándola fuerte contra su pecho, no lloro, tampoco se lamento por nada. _–Quiero ser mayor_- fue su único pensamiento en aquel instante.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**No se olviden de dejar sus Reviews! Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche hasta la próxima!**

**Mokona: Saludos a todos!**


	3. Special Illusion

**Aquí Tomoyo con un capitulo mas.**

**Mokona: Ya va siendo hora de los encuentros.**

**Tomoyo: Asi es, ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Mokona: Agradecemos su apoyo ^^**

**TYM: ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

**.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>***Special Illusion***<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna estaba temblando _–Literalmente-_ no todos los días te dirigías a la universidad de Tokio para presentar tu examen de admisión. Trataba de respirar pero por alguna extraña razón el aire se quedaba a la mitad y era expulsado por sus abruptos gritos internos, llego un momento que sintió ahogarse por la falta de oxigeno pero bueno solo al _Dame-Tsuna_ se le olvida respirar.

-Ma, ma~ ¿estás bien?- pregunto un apuesto joven mucho más alto que el, dando una ligera palmadita en su espalda.

Tsunayoshi negó con la cabeza al sentir que sus palabras no salían.

-Tranquilízate- pidió el azabache con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡T-Tranquilizarme! ¡¿Cómo?!- empezó a gritar con sus ojos desorbitados –Y-Ya viste cuantos chicos hay, y si no entro y si no me aceptan-

-Te aceptaran- el joven volvió a sonreír pasando una de sus manos por el cabello de Tsuna –Mi nombre es Takeshi Yamamoto-

-Y-Yo soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, aunque todos me llaman Tsuna- soltó un poco más tranquilo

-¿Para qué facultad estas presentando?-

-Para la facultad de ciencias- Tsuna observo la gran fila que se estaba haciendo para poder ingresar dentro de la universidad, eran demasiadas personas _–me desmayare-_ pensó pero no podía darse el lujo de desmayarse, no ahora, no habiendo llegado tan lejos.

-Yo estoy presentando para la facultad de Literatura- Yamamoto también observo hacia dentro de la universidad –Sera mejor que entremos y busquemos nuestro salón- a pesar de la sonrisa el azabache sentía un nudo en el estomago, pero eso de cierto modo le inyectaba adrenalina, estaba al cien, quería presentar ese examen.

-¿Te sientes preparado?- pregunto el castaño tragando saliva recordando todos los libros y guías que repaso.

-¡Claro! Tengo un método infalible- soltó alzando su pulgar arriba.

-¿Cuál?- Tsuna estaba fascinado, de seguro que ese chico era uno de esos _genios_ en _potencia_ que venían a explotar todo su talento para en el futuro ser personas admirables.

-De tin marin- contesto con una risa que a Tsuna le atravesó el estomago haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

-¡Ese no es un método infalible!-

-Creí que si jaja-

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yamamoto fue el primero en llegar al aula donde le tocaba presentar su examen, tomo asiento donde le correspondía, se sentía un poco nervioso al ver a todos los chicos en un estado de transe infinito, unos mordiéndose las uñas, otros atentando con lanzarse de la azotea del edificio, y los _perores_ aquellos que estaban totalmente tranquilos, como si hubieran nacido para ese momento.

-Si estaré ahí sempai~- se escucho la voz monótona de un joven que tomaba el asiento a su lado, parecía ser un extranjero sin embargo hablaba muy bien el idioma. Colgó su celular con brusquedad soltando un suspiro como si quien estuviera del otro lado de la línea lo irritara bastante.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto aun con su voz monótona pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, es solo que- soltó mirándolo de arriba abajo, era el único en esa habitación que vestía de una manera "animada" llevaba unos pantalones negros de los cuales colgaban cadenas, botas amarillas, una playera negra con un estampado de "Fuck", y por si fuera poco una chaqueta de tres cuartos amarilla que llamaba mucho la atención. –Comparado con los chicos de aquí tu pareces "vivió"- comento el azabache con una sonrisa.

-Eso es porque ellos están muertos~- Hablo con un megáfono que saco de quien sabe dónde. Ahora que el azabache lo mencionaba, él era el único que desentonaba pues todos vestían de traje, o de manera un poco formal.

-Soy Yamamoto Takeshi- se presento amablemente

-Fran- correspondió la presentación en tanto observaban como un profesor de aura siniestra entraba a la habitación.

-Tomen asiento, mi nombre es Hibari Kyoya y seré quien les aplique el examen. Aproximadamente solo tres personas de este salón serán seleccionados así que no esperen mucho de ustedes mismos-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¡Wa! ¡Estoy perdido!- gritaba Tsuna en un pasillo totalmente solitario- _solo a él le pasaban esas cosas_

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto un pelirrojo desde el segundo piso.

-¡Sí!- gritaba corriendo en círculos, apenas pasaron unos segundos para que el chico bajara las escaleras.

-Vamos no queda tiempo- soltó el pelirrojo tomándolo de la mano –Tenemos que correr. ¿A qué facultad vas?-

-¡Ciencias!- grito apenas con lo que le quedaba de aire pues eso de correr no era su fuerte –Nada era su fuerte-

-Yo también me dirijo hacia allá pero tenía que recoger unos papeles- sonrió de manera amable por lo que el castaño se sintió más tranquilo.

.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamo el de ojos rojizos entrando un poco descortés al salón.

-Llegan tarde- hablo con molestia un apuesto hombre de cabello plateado atado en una pequeña coleta. Se quedo observando a ambos chicos unos momentos mientras acomodaba sus anteojos. –Tomen asiento rápido-

-Muchas gracias sensei- sonrió Tsuna en tanto ambos hacían una pequeña reverencia.

Una alarma se encendió en el hombre de cabellos plateados, algo en todo su ser gritaba _-Gokudera Hayato ve y viólate a ese castaño encima del escritorio-_

-M-mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato, espero que tengan buena suerte- esto lo dijo mirando a los últimos dos estudiantes que entraron al aula, -Es un examen muy importante pues decidirá si son aceptados o no, den su mejor esfuerzo-

-Suerte- le dijo el castaño al chico a su lado.

-Igualmente mucha suerte, por cierto soy Enma Kozato-

-Yo soy Tsunyoshi Sawada- ambos se sonrieron para casi de inmediato ensombrecer su mirada –El examen ya estaba frente a ellos-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Había sido un largo, LARGO DIA, pero para cuando Tsuna termino su examen decidió regresar al hotel donde se encontraba hospedado para poder recoger los resultados unos días después. Se sentía un poco frustrado, sabía que no le había ido muy bien pero el chico a su lado le ayudo un par de veces, suspiro como si la vida se le fuera, pero no se sentía tan mal pues en cuanto entro al hotel vio a muchos chicos retirándose con los ojos llorosos y su equipaje, les habría ido bastante mal para haber reaccionado de ese modo.

-¡Tsuna!- escucho un grito a sus espaldas.

-Yamamoto- saludo con su mano algo extrañado de encontrarlo ahí.

-¿Te estas hospedando aquí?- pregunto aunque ya se suponía que así era, de otra manera no estaría en el lobby.

-Sí, estaba por ir a cenar algo ¿quieres ir?- propuso entrando al restaurante del hotel.

-¡Hey Tsuna!- saludo efusivamente un pelirrojo

-¡Enma!- correspondió el saludo con un choque de puños, -El es Yamamoto Takeshi, y este es Enma Kozato-

-Un placer- hablaron simultáneamente.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a cenar a otro lugar, el restaurante está lleno- soltó el pelirrojo un poco decepcionado.

-Escuche de un restaurant bar a dónde van los estudiantes- se encogió de hombros el azabache.

-Perfecto- sonrió Tsuna para que los tres chicos salieran camino hacia aquel lugar.

Caminaron algunas calles después del hotel, hacia una hermosa noche como para salir a caminar, claro si ignorabas el llanto y los gritos de muchos de los aspirantes… y claro si ignorabas a los borrachos que decían cosas como _"papá me matara" "soy un fraude" "quiero morir" "mi sueño esta arruinado"_ entonces los tres se sentían un poco deprimidos _–Necesito un trago-_ era un pensamiento universal en esos momentos.

Llegaron a un lugar cuya fachada tenia colores azul y negro, había una cantidad grande de personas en el exterior gritando cosas como _"hoy se presentan"._ Aquel comentario fue suficiente para que los tres se intrigaran y decidieran pasar la multitud para llegar a la barra.

-¿Alguien les ha dicho que parecen las chicas súper poderosas juntos?- los tres se giraron rápidamente para ver quien les llamaba, aunque esa voz Yamamoto la conoció rápidamente.

-Fran- sonrió el azabache

-Vengan- soltó arrastrándolos prácticamente hacia el segundo piso del local.

-Ellos son Tsuna y Enma… El es Fran el que me paso todo el examen de admisión- sonrió sin ninguna vergüenza.

-¡¿Y lo dices así sin pena?!- se quejo Tsuna

-Pero no nos atraparon- hablo Fran

-No creo que ese sea el punto- una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de Enma.

-¡Hola Fran! ¿Son tus amigos?- pregunto una pelirroja que sostenía un cordón VIP.

-Si~ MM podrías darles una mesa al frente, son nuevos por aquí- pidió el peli verde desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-¡Chrome!- grito para que una chica con un parche en el ojo se acercara a ellos –Lleva a los invitados de Fran a una buena mesa y dales algo de beber-

-Si- asintió la joven con traje de maid abriéndoles camino. -¿Qué les traigo?- pregunto una vez que los tres ya estaban instalados.

-Cerveza- -Whisky- -Un jugo- hablaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Jugo?- preguntaron Yamamoto y Enma con una pequeña risa ahogada.

-¿Con tequila?- pregunto totalmente avergonzado el castaño.

Las luces se apagaron repentinamente y la chica del parche se alejo para cumplir su pedido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Enma masajeándose las sienes, estaba a punto de obtener una jaqueca.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- esta vez hablo Tsuna.

-Ma, ma~ miren alguien está subiendo al escenario- pero se fueron de espaldas al ver que era un hombre moreno con patillas y un bigote extraño.

-Lo que todos estaban esperando _¡Varia!_- hablo mientras los tres súper poderosos se recomponían de la impresión _(que varonil) _

_¿Real o ilusión?  
>Una agradable sensación de engañar<br>Usando mi poder como de costumbre_

Los tres se quedaron viendo como el peli verde que habían conocido ese mismo día era el cantante de aquel grupo.

-No sabía que cantaba- soltó Yamamoto un poco impresionado

_Soy un mago superior  
>Engañando libremente<br>¡Seré honesto!, de inmediato morirás  
>Bajándote le fiebre<br>Un gran alboroto armare_

Pero a Enma le llamaba más la atención el apuesto guitarrista, su cabello negro azabache a la altura de la barbilla sus ojos hermosamente verdes _-¿estoy pensando que un chico es atractivo?-_ pensó en sus adentros tomándose de golpe el whisky sobre la mesa

_El profundo bosque carmesí es mi país de las maravillas  
>Ya los derrote aquí y allá<br>Todos cayeron ante mi  
>Ven a jugar al país de las maravillas<em>

Tsuna miro a todas partes pues un número considerable de chicas estaba a punto de sacarlos de su lugar debido a que querían estar lo más cerca del escenario. Un rubio al cual su cabello le cubría los ojos hacia que las chicas quisieran subir a la tarima pues no dejaba de moverse de manera un poco sensual sujetando su bajo… _-¿Estoy pensando que un chico es sensual?, ¡no! ¡Piensa en Reborn piensa en Reborn!_- se regaño tomándose su juguito (claro, Tsuna claro el juguito te va a ayudar ¬¬)

_¿Cuál es el verdadero?  
>Arriesga tu vida y lo sabrás<br>¿Severo?  
>¿Irracional?<br>Extrañas sensaciones_

Casi de inmediato los ojos de Yamamoto fueron a parar al baterista, un chico de larga cabellera plateada que parecía ser un tanto "brusco" _–Soy tan masoquista-_ pensó tomándose su cerveza.

_Molestando a mi simplón sempai  
>Soy un mago superior<br>Libremente, desordenando a mí alrededor  
>Si estas distraído este será tu final<br>No te sientas aliviado pues esto te confundirá_

Fran dio un salto con el micrófono en su mano hacia la mesa de sus nuevos amigos lo que provoco un grito de las fanáticas.

-¿Acaso está loco?- hablo con molestia un hombre bastante atractivo de mirada rojiza.

-Kufufufuf, déjalos tocar Xanxus-

_El bosque de sangre pegajosa es mi país de las maravillas  
>¡Oye! Trata de alcanzarme con cuchillos de plata en mi espalda<br>Ven a jugar a mi país de las maravillas_

-Las ventas en el bar siempre aumentan cuando ellos tocan- hablo un hombre que se cubría con una capa de color morado.

-Viper, no te confundas esta es solo la fachada- le regaño un apuesto hombre de traje

-¿Por qué has venido Reborn?- pregunto con molestia en su voz

-Alguien importante para mi esta aquí esta noche-

_¿Cuál es el verdadero?  
>Arriesga tu vida y lo sabrás<br>El profundo bosque carmesí es mi país de las maravillas  
>Ya los derrote aquí y allá<br>Todos cayeron ante mi  
>Ven a jugar a mi país de las maravillas<em>

-Para que me hiciste venir aquí esta noche, Irie- hablo un hombre de traje

-Para beber un poco Hibari-san- respondió un pelirrojo, ambos estaban en una mesa bastante alejada de toda aquella multitud.

¿Cuál es el verdadero?  
>Trata de averiguarlo con tu vida<br>Entonces… ¿Quién será el que sobreviva?

-Reborn-san, ¿encontró lo que vino a buscar?- cuestiono un rubio que hacia acto de presencia en la barra junto al Hitman y su acompañante.

Reborn asintió con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver al castaño que se encontraba en su respectiva mesa. – ¿Y tú Dino?-

-También Reborn-san- soltó viendo hacia un rincón donde dos hombres bebían.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Mokona: Tomo ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?**

**Tomoyo: Hicimos, y si, hemos llenado este fic de posibilidades ¬u¬**

**Mokona: Eres mala**

**Tomoyo: Ellos son sensuales**

**Mokona: Lo son **

**TYM: no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
